


The Neighbour

by Passerby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Fun, M/M, Oneshot, Short, lol, real life experience, real life inspiration, t for language, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passerby/pseuds/Passerby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking is a funny thing to do. Add a handsome fireman and it´s much more better all of a sudden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> So I fuckin´ burned the food I was cooking. Don´t you dare to pretend it did not ever happened to you. Because I know where you all live *squinting with tired eyes at them, trying to make it look as much badass as possible - aka none whatsoever* But! Here´s the awesome result! (at least this one´s much more awesome than the actual result of the cooking*.
> 
> ´njoy.

„Are you fucking kidding me?!“ Was what greeted Micah when he hastily opened the door to his flat. Since his kitchen was a victim of an unsuccessful try at making dinner and hence, smelled like a house burned down, he did not even pay attention much, when he unlocked and opened the trap welcoming anyone behind it into the current Empire of Smokedom.  
But hell, if the words did not snap his mind and head out of it and straight towards the angry comment.  
„Uh…may I…help you?“ He was kind of ill at ease since he had to communicate right now with someone. The smoke was most probably dramatically making it´s appeareance right behind him in a way, that would make any intentional similar effects used in movies blush. If they could, that is. And what totally did not help this situation was the fact the agressor standing infront of him was hot in more ways that one. Hot as hot with the short brown spiky hair and radiant blue eyes and a build of a small skyscraper. And then Hot as in red in the face, eyes shooting daggers and one little vein twitching on his temple. And yes, you should not forget the jaws clenched with obvious force finished with an unhappy turn of his lips, Micah, he told himself.  
„Oh you bet you could! Maybe you could like…not try to smoke me out of my own flat after finally getting home to get some sleep!“  
Oh crap.  
What should I say? What to do? Oh god, he´s going to kill me now…  
The guy definitively looked like he´s ready to help the World with that.  
„I´m – I´m sorry?“  
„Damn, you should be, a fuckin´ squirell. The youngster´s these days,“ grumbled the man and did not even wait for an invite, harshly pushing by him into the flat. Micah stood there even three seconds later in an utter shock.  
A squirell? Where? What? And What the hell?! He can´t just barge inside my flat!  
Then he realized that „squirell“ was meant for him.  
A fuckin´ squirell?!  
Now he was kinda pissed off, too.  
How does he dare to intrude here and call him a freakin´ rodent! Yes, he may have – okay he did – fucked up the whole cooking bussiness, he could understand that anger and there´s noone else to took the blame other than him. The anger was understandable. But calling him such an animal even though he did not have ginger hair, neither bunny teeth! And what the hell does he think he´s doing in my kitchen?!  
Micah watched the man dissapear in the entrance leading to the forementioned room in shock, not believing his own eyes. Noone should dare to enter your flat without an invite! He did not care he fucked up. That´s not a reason enough for a stranger to barge into his kitchen! He unfroze from the spot, closed the door and stomped right behing the dude.  
„What the hell do you think you´re doing?!“  
The man was just opening the window Micah had no time to open himself before the doorbell rung, totally ignoring the question.  
„You could at least air it in here, smells worse than…it smells the worst in here.“ He did not bother to come up with any simile, moving to the stove next instead.  
„At least you got enough of brain to turn it off,“ the guy muttered darkly again.  
„Hey, I´m perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you!“ The guy pinned him with his piercing eyes, done with checking everything in the wrongly used appliances corner, the look speaking volumes of what he thought of that statement. Okay, maybe he could´ve think of a better wording in this situation. The fact just irked him into asking something to get the attention away from it.  
„And what are you doing here, anyway? I did not invite you.“  
„Believe me I would not accept even if you did on a regular basis. Unlucky as I am I´m just trying to save myself more pain.“ Micah did understand the first part (that made him feel who knows why offended – who would want to be in a company of such an arsehole, anyway, but the second got him confused.  
„What?“  
„Sorry to barge in here without orange and yellow but this seemed like a much better life choice instead of going back to my flat to lay down for five minutes before somebody would report a fire in this building. Then my pager waking me up, forcing me to go back to the base, dress in my uniform just to go back here and amaze you with my helmet and yellow warning stripes. As much as I´m sure Mrs. Wess would have an early Christmas out of that, I´d like to avoid that very much. All of it.“ While talking he checked everything a second time, then third, just to make supersure everything´s fine.  
„You´re firefighter?“  
„And you´re a bright squirell. Now, since we cleared that up, I can finally go to bed after pulling thirty-two.“ He passed by him like a wind again, heading for the main door.  
„I kindly ask you not to switch the stove on, use electric kettle or other fire-causing devices untill I get at least eight hours of sleep. Nuts do not need any heat preparation, squirell.“ And with that, the main door shut behind the man, leaving Micah in a dead silence and smoke. And still hungry. Oh god, how hungry he was.  
With no nuts in the pantry.

 

This time there was a knock at the door. Strong one but still, just a knock. Who knows what told Micah the identity of person behind the door even before he opened them.  
„I won´t even bother to ask,“ said the same deep rumbling voice, this time calmer than the week before, resigned, while it´s carrier passed by him in a natural manner as if coming to and agreed meeting.  
He was quite silent, this time, while checking the stove – from which the smoke was coming from again (more precisely from a pot that was sitting on the stove), window and other devices that were plugged in the elektricity. The culprit was not much talkative either. Micah came home straight from work where he was forced to do sixteen hours instead of the expected eight. No proper break for food the whole time, his stomach eating itself alive. He almost fell asleep on the bus back home and that should´ve probably be his cue not to try any cooking this late. But his hunger vetoed such a note with hunger sonata consisting of growly sounds and cramps. Hence his epic fail in the kitchen number two.  
He was watching the food heating up when everything went black. When he came back to himself, the smoke and smell was undeniable and very easily recognisable.  
Well done, Micah.  
It was just a matter of a few minutes before the magic fireman appeared at his door again. Talk about Mister Proper. The comercials are all lies, but firemen are abviously not.  
C´mon, man, don´t fall asleep.  
Yes, only his sleepy mind could come up with such absurd thoughts. Yet, this time he did manage to open the window, thanky you very much.  
He did not get enough of sleep for four days straight and even though he slept some, he sure did not look like that. Looking back, he could not fathom how the Magic Fireman managed to look so fresh, claiming he did not sleep for three days straight. Should´ve not be able to look so hot either in that case. Not that the life, in all it´s unfairness, took a fucking notice. Micah, on the other hand, looked like a panda.  
„Okay, everything seems fine,“ the tall, broady and handsome turned around to look at him. „Good job with the window.“  
Whoa-what?  
That made him blink a few times. Not that it helped. It was a sign for him to sit down. Obviously he was dreaming while awake. Sort of. He did not know what to say to that. If he should say anything. He just mumbled something undecipherable instead.  
He woke up with a start when he felt something touch his head. Rubbing his eyes he froze, when his gaze met the clothes he remembered on a body he recognized standing right infront of him. Wait. He fell asleep while still having a stranger in his flat?! But as much as his brain tried to make the notion look important, his  muddled sleepy mind reacted slowly. As a matter of fact it reacted so slow, that the man left before Micah managed to open his mouth. He registered the firefighter´s parting words much later, more in a flashback.  
„Even squirells should´ve something to eat.“  
And when Micah looked to the stove, there was a dinner waiting for him.

 

„Just a second!“  
Micah nervously waited infront of a door, not sure why he was doing this. Or maybe he was sure of the „why“ very much. The only thing in question and the one that was making him so twitchy was the fact he had no idea how it´ll be recieved. But no time like present.  
The door opened and istead of a wooden rectangle that filled the space a second ago, there was the dark haired „orange and yellow“. At the quizzicall rise of an eyebrow, Micah blushed against his own will but he was determined to finish his idea.  
„I can cook,“ he mumbled stubbornly, hefting the full pot he brought a little higher.  
The man laughed at the face the squirell made while saying that.  
„You feeling any better today?“ he asked, still blocking the entrance.  
„I´ll feel better when I won´t have to hold this.“  
„Okay,“ he stepped aside before stopping Micah in the middle of moving forward. „You sure you wanna go inside?“  
„What?! Yeah, why not?!“ he did not understand why the man was so amused – not to mention the sparklets of laugh hiding in his eyes.  
„Alright, be my guest, then.“ The man waited until Micah passed by him before adding:  
„But maybe you´d wanna know you say some things aloud when you´re tired.“  
And the youngster went red as a tomato in a matter of seconds, which was answered by a hearty laught.  
The doors have shut behind them both nonetheless.


End file.
